


The Raijū and The Bunny

by Utsukishi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Tumblr RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsukishi/pseuds/Utsukishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new student walks into Hayama Kotarou's class, no one expected for the shy bunny and the energetic Cheetah to become such great friend... and maybe even more. ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raijū and The Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chikoria95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikoria95/gifts).



> So while RPing on tumblr as Hayama, me and Wenhe's mun ended up talking about the ship. I then somehow ended up writing this fic. :p  
> I hope you'll like it! ^-^  
> WARNING: THIS HAS MANY GAPS AS HERE ARE MANY TIME GAPS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN I APOLOGISE IN ADVANCE!

When a new student came into the classroom, she caught Hayama Kotarou's attention. She was shy and her name was Wenhe Xiao-Dan. 

They spent the first two lessons passing notes to each other and Hayama already decided that he liked Wenhe. He knew they would become great friends.

* * *

After about a week or so, Wenhe and Hayama went to a library. Hayama needed some help with the work they were going through. It just seemed too hard. Luckily, Akashi had allowed him to go to library with Wenhe instead of practice.

* * *

After waking up from his nap, Hayama realised that he missed way too many notes. He asked Wenhe if he could borrow her book.

They agreed on going to her house after practise to go over any things Hayama didn't understand.

* * *

Her bedroom was neat. The exact opposite of Hayama's. He tried to not make a mess but when he bumped into a shelf he swore he'd do something to make up for the mess he made.

* * *

Hayama decided to make Wenhe a cupcake. He was too shy to directly give it to her so he placed the cupcake on her desk before she got there. He then walked out and waited until the class was five minutes in. He apologised for being late and pretended to not see her note for him.

During break, she turned to him and thanked him for the cupcake. Hayama just scratched the back of his neck.

"You're welcome. It took me a few tries to finally make the cupcakea edible. My mom had to help me.." he admited and Wenhe smiled. Hayama knew she was grateful.

"Lets share it then." She split the cupcake in half and gave him one half.

Embarrassed, Hayama looked away while mumbling a 'thank you'.

* * *

Since then, Hayama knew that Wenhe liked sweet stuff. He'd bring something sweet nearly every single day and usually ended up giving it to her.

* * *

After he found out that she was living alone he decided to finally give her his phone number.

He felt sick the next day so he came in, placed the note with his phone number written in on her desk and went back home.

"Are you feeling okay? -Wenhe" He received the message sometimes during break.

"Not really. Felt dizzy so I decided to just stay home for today."

The next text message made him smile. "I'll come to your house after school with the notes then. If you don't mind that is."

Of course he didn't mind.

* * *

He learned that Wenhe was a great cook that day. He just loved the food she made.

* * *

A week later, while Hayama was copying Wenhe's notes he somehow ended up drawing a cheetah next to a bunny. He didn't even realise until he saw a faint blush covering Wenhe's face.

"I-I just spaced out..! I didn't m-mean to just draw this..!" He blushed too and quickly put his head on the desk, hidden by his arm.

"I'll just copy my notes for you.." Wenhe turned around, he notes in her hands and a blush clearly visible on her cheeks.

When Hayama was looking out the window he saw that Wenhe has drawn a heart on the notes she was copying down for him. He ended up blushing more.

* * *

Since then, Hayama always drew in the back of his book. He didn't want to draw something embarassing again. He definitely drew a lot of cheetahs and bunnies. He still didn't know why he drew it.

* * *

During practice, Hayama always tried his best. Reo said he was training hard to impress someone. Hayama kept on denying it. Although he kind of agreed with Reo.

* * *

Rakuzan ended up having a spring festival a few days before the Inter High was to begin. Hayama and Wenhe's class was supposed to take care of the decoration. Somehow, Hayama and Wenhe ended up working together on making the flowers.

* * *

Hayama wanted glitter to be all over the flowers. He also managed to get glitter in his own hair. He didn't mind though. It made Wenhe laugh and he liked her laugh. However, he did throw some glitter at her too.

They soon stopped when they saw someone giving them a strange look. Hayama's flowers had glitter put... all over. Wenhe's flowers had neat glitter patterns.

"Ne, they look beautiful." Hayama was resting his head on the desk. "Just like you." He accidentaly blurted out without realising.

The only thing that Hayama could remember about Wenhe's reaction was that it was adorable.

* * *

The week before the Inter High was going to start, Hayama was in a sour mood. Akashi spent more time with Wenhe during practice since they had to talk about manager stuff.

* * *

A day before the Inter High, Hayama was sitting on the bench in the gym, playing with a basketball. Akashi and Wenhe were in a room behind.

Reo suddenly came up to him and tapped the blond's head with a basketball "If you want a young maiden to be yours then do not make her wait and just ask already. Your jealousy can be felt on the other side of the court."

Hayama tried to deny that he didn't feel anything special for Wenhe. "I don't know how though." His denial obviously didn't work.

"Then pretend I'm Wenhe and we can practice." Reo suggested and Hayama agreed. He still couldn't say it though.

Just then, Akashi and Wenhe walked out of the room. Reo gave them a look which told them to stay quiet and still. They did.

"Then tell me how you feel about her. Do not miss out any detail or I won't be able to help you." Reo knew Akashi would get impatient soon so he just wanted Hayama to admit his feeling with Wenhe in the room.

Hayama took a big breath. "I just kinda like her. We hit it off straight away and she's such a lovely person." He continued then took a deep breath before adding his final confession. "I have a crush on Wenhe..." He trailed off and then felt Reo's hand on his shoulder.

"For once I'm glad you have a loud voice. And now she knows how you feel." Reo motioned for Hayama to look behind him. When he did, he saw a blushing Wenhe.

"I-I like you too Hayama-kun!" She stuttered and Hayama stood quietly.

Soon enough a grin appeared on his face. "You do?!" He pounced over to where Wenhe was standing and stared at her with wide, happy eyes.

When Wenhe nodded her head he pulled her into a hug.

"I am very glad you got our small forward out of his daze but next time do please attend to these matters after practice, Reo." Akashi glanced from the two to Reo.

"My maiden heart wouldn't be able to see Kotarou make a complete fool out of himself though~" His lips curled up into a smirk before he turned to Hayama. "You can spend more time after practice."

Hayama nodded and kissed Wenhe's forehead before grabbing a basketball and running off to the court.

* * *

Since then, the two got into a more serious relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand there we go. Didn't take me too long to write so it might be a little messy. I'll be more than happy to get some feedback!


End file.
